


Buena Suerte

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Buena suerte. Porque Haru confiaba en que Yuujin volvería. Y lo lograría.





	Buena Suerte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, etc.)

**Buena suerte**

Haru era protagonista de su vida. Lo aceptó desde el mismísimo momento en que adquirió un AppliDrive, desde que de a poco esa idea se le fue asimilando dentro, y desde que Yuujin siempre se lo hacía recordar.

Tomaba sus decisiones, sonreía, disfrutaba absolutamente de todo y su corazón vibraba cuando veía a Gatchmon y los demás conviviendo con su crecimiento humano. Esas criaturas tenían alma, y desde los sucesos vividos a sus trece años, aprendió que una inteligencia artificial dotada de corazón era capaz de grandes cosas.

Eran capaces de amar. Capaces de sentir. Capaces de vivir y querer.

Y ése fue su sueño. El verde esmeralda de los ojos de Yuujin jamás se fueron de su vida. Cuando estaba con Offmon, veía a Yuujin a través de él.

—¿Volverá, Offu? —comentó una noche la aplicación con boina gris, mirando el suelo.

Haru, ya casi de diecisiete, se agachó para estar a su altura. Offmon vio la determinación en los ojos azules de Haru. Determinación que lo alumbró y que hacían recordar a su querido Yuujin.

—Volverá. Trabajaré duro, pero lo haré. Seré capaz de mostrarle al mundo que las inteligencias artificiales no son máquinas. Tendremos a Yuujin, Offmon, ¡ya verás!

Yuujin aparecía continuamente en sus sueños, donde reían, paseaban y se visitaban muchísimos lugares juntos. Necesita hacer realidad ese sueño. ¡Lo anhelaba! ¡Amaba tanto a Yuujin que ya no le alcanzaba con soñar con él! Quería ver su sonrisa y sus ojos todos los días.

Un día, cuando estuviera capacitado, volvería a la Dark Web y recogería lo que quedaba de YJ-14. Y renacería como Yuujin, aunque tuviera que hacerlo desde cero y no lo recordara. Crearan nuevos recuerdos juntos.

Pasaron muchos años antes de ver esos ojos verdes.

Haru ya no era adolescente. Era un adulto que llegaba casi a sus treinta años. Su cabello no era tan largo, aunque siempre llevaba sus googles amarillos colgando, símbolo de su eterna juventud. Gatchmon lo acompañó y aunque su abuelo finalmente murió durante el transcurso de esos años, le dejó su legado. Y Haru Shinkai brilló en el mundo.

Encontró el cuerpo de su querido Yuujin flotando en las aguas oscuras. No se había deteriorado, pero sabía que tenía un arduo trabajo qué hacer.

Le tomó dos años. Pero su vida se sintió plena cuando volvió a ver esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa brillante. Le dolió que hubiera olvidado todo lo que había pasado, pero secó sus lágrimas, lo abrazó y la plenitud de la vida llenó a su pico más alto.

Mejoró su programa, mejoró su cuerpo y así, Haru vivió feliz. Hizo sus sueños realidad.

Tomaba con cariño la mano de él mientras salían de paseo. Yuujin se veía aún más adulto, ya que Haru iba mejorando su cuerpo, y aunque uno pudiera pensar que sólo se trataba de una ilusión, él lograba que Yuujin creciera a la par suya.

Haru era protagonista de su vida. Y Yuujin también lo era.

—Antes de irte, cuando derrotamos a Leviathan —le comentó mientras caminaban, tomados de las manos—, dejaste escrito en una pantalla "buena suerte" —Yuujin lo miró, intrigado e incapaz de recodar eso, pero hacía un esfuerzo por imaginarlo—. Esa "buena suerte" me acompañó hasta hoy.

—Yo también tengo la "buena suerte" de estar contigo. Gracias por darme vida, Haru.

Se sonrieron.

Un humano vivía como quería. Un inteligencia artificial también.

Sólo necesitamos ser protagonistas de nuestras vidas y hacer crecer la buena suerte en nosotros.


End file.
